Go Ask Alice
by It'sPastMyBedtime
Summary: Bella moves to Culver Creek boarding school in search of a great perhaps which is exactly what she finds in the band of misfits that adopt her, in particular Alice. Gorgeous, witty, funny, sexy and a catastrophic mess. Bella couldn't be more in love with her. However when a fatal accident occurs Bella discovers the pain of unconditional love. May contain some M moments..
1. Chapter 1

**~ Before ~**

_**One hundred and thirty six days before - Arizona.**_

The week before I left my parents and Arizona and the rest of my minor life to go to boarding school in Texas my mom insisted on throwing a going away party. To say I had low expectations would be to under dramatise the situation entirely. Nevertheless I was forced to invite all my "school friends", i.e. The stragglers in such a position as me with whom I sat with in the canteen due to social necessity. I knew they wouldn't come. Still, my mother persevered, awash in the delusion I'd kept my popularity hidden from her all these years.

And come 5:58 she waited. Patiently positioned on the sofa with me and my father. Awaiting the goodbye Bella cavalry to arrive. Such an army consisted of exactly 3 people: me, my mom and my dad. We sat together endorsed in silence, staring blackly at the television. I knew nobody would come. I hadn't expected them to. However, it was, to put it mildly, a bitter disappointment to my mother.

"Is this why you want to go Bells?"

I mulled it over for a second before answering a simple "no"

"Well why then?" Her voice quivered as she stared me out. My mother was unhappy about me leaving and had made it no secret.

Desperately, I racked my brain, searching for a answer credible to give to her. It came to me when I reached gingerly across the coffee table to retrieve the battered biography of François Rabelais. Gently, I flicked to the last but one page before handing it to her.

_I go to seek a great perhaps._

"That's why I'm going. I don't want to wait until I die for my great perhaps. I want it now"

That's seemed to shut them up because it was only minutes later I managed to escape to my room.

**_One hundred and twenty eight days before - Texas._**

It was plenty hot in Arizona, hot enough your clothes clung to you. Hot enough for sweat to drip down your face on a summers day. Thankfully though, it was only hot outside, and I was only ever outside when walking from one air conditioned building to another.

Nothing could have prepared me for the Texan humidity I experienced that day. Charlie's Toyota was parked a few feet outside my dorm. However every time I stepped foot in the sun, it burned straight through me as if I unknowingly nominated myself to trial being burnt alive.

Eventually we managed to pile what seemed like way to many cardboard boxes in my room, which need I add, wasn't air conditioned. Different to what I'd imagined, the square prison was tiny. Uncountable coats of white paint caked the wall, along with a refreshingly clean cream carpet. My one luxury I suppose, was an en suite. It was pretty basic but who was I to moan?

It was a long awkward silence later Charlie stood up, he was ready to go. My mom started scurrying around, stacking books on my window sill.

"I can pack mom"

"Honey, let me just-"

"No. I can do it" because you just can't drag these things on forever. You just gotta rip the band aid off and it hurts, but then it's over and you're relived.

We all hugged at the same time, forming a sort of huddle but we were all sweaty and hot so it didn't last long. I know I should've cried but I'd lived with my parents for 16 years. A separation seemed long overdue.

"I love you" they both stammered it out simultaneously. It had to be said but it made the whole thing terribly awkward and staged. Like watching your grandparents kiss.

"No drinking, no smoking, no sex" Charlie always found a way to deadpan a moment. Pfft. No school is that exciting. Not even culver creek.

After strenuous hugs outside the muddy Toyota I finally watched the beast crawl away, winding down the dusty road, allowing me to shelter at last in my room.

Bored and hot I stumbled back inside and lay on the hard mattress. It stuck to me. In a rush of anticipation I imagined what might lie ahead. I tried to imagine my roommate (I knew she was called Rosalie Hale, but no more) and the friends I'd soon make. I could even kid myself. I don't make friends so easily. I thought of all the stories I'd read about boarding school adventures and then I thought, _Before an adventure comes the unpacking._

I managed to pin up a few family photos and fold my clothes into draws before I decided it was too hot for manual labour and in fact the perfect temperature for a magnificently cold shower.

Gloriously freezing the water slid down my skin as rain. It has to be credited to room 43's shitty en suite;the shower is amazing.

In fact, I hadn't long got out when I first met Rosalie Hale. Laden with suitcases the gorgeous blond pouted, shifting her ridiculously huge sunglasses onto her head.

"I think you're in the wrong room honey. This is room 43" her peach lips twisted into a condescending smile "is this where you should be?"

Though I tried not to sound bothered I could hear my voice shake "I'm Bella, I'm your new room mate.."

"Jesus Christ. Are you fucking kidding me?" She dropped the cases on her obviously chosen bed and ran a hand through her wavy golden mane, collecting her posture "I'm Rose"

Standing still, I nodded.

"Well, since this is your room now as well, you can help move the furniture back in from storage, yeah?"

Rosalie Hale has this great thing where she can ask you and tell you to do something at the same time.

"Sure. I'll help"

The summer storage room was in fact Culver Creeks one room containing a satellite tv. Now an endless maze of cardboard boxes, cheap looking furniture and fans it reminded me of a somewhat less exquisite Aladin's cave.

Three trips, a wickedly comfortable pink sofa, catastrophic amounts of fairy lights and two extremely heavy cardboard boxes (to my delight containing a mini fridge and coffee machine) later, room 43 was finished. A masterpiece in itself.

"Done. At last" resting her toned legs on out makeshift coffee table she smiled triumphantly. Turning to face me added wryly "I'm not going to be your entree to culver creek social life"

What? I'd just carried this girls shit in the scorching heat and now she doesn't like me?  
"Basically, you have three groups;The snotty rich kids" Isn't that the group she belongs in? "The nerds and my friends. We don't like them, they don't like us. So if you were miss popular in public school then that doesn't mean you'll be miss popular here. Got it?"

"I was never miss popular.."

She laughed "Good. Now let's go and find Alice"


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, what an amazing response on my little story (with the help of John Green;)) Yes, for those who asked. This story is based on John Greens looking for Alaska, with my own twist. So I apologise in advance for any sneaky quotes that manage to make their way into the story. Feedback will be greatly welcomed and updates will (fingers crossed) be at least once a week. I've been in hospital for while and the internet has been especially crap due to the storms in Britain as to explain the absence. Sowwiiii.**

**Also, I am looking for a proof reader/beta reader if anyone is interested PM me.**

* * *

_"And if you do not love me as I love you then I understand. For whom would choose a daisy in a field of roses?"_

Dorm 49 wasn't far. Just around the corner. Rosalie smiled and waved to various preppy  
students. She didn't introduce me to anyone. Not until she knocked the door.

"Alice? Es? Open the door will you?"

And that she did. By she, meaning the most gorgeous, hell bent beautiful girl I could imagine. She looked like she belonged in one of my mothers glossy gossip magazines, cuddled up to some rockstar boyfriend. The petite (but god, curvy!) girl was dressed in a simple white vest and ripped denim shorts. Her hair exploded from her head like a firework. A black firework. Grey eyes were lined with kohl and baby pink lips pouted, in a sexy way. Not a Rosalie way.

She squealed as the door flung open, throwing her arms around Rose. I only heard murmured dregs of a conversation "missed you" and "love you" featuring rather predominately. As well as a lot of swearing. "Fuck" in particular.

Giggling, the girls pulled apart and she turned to me, narrowing her eyes in the most sexy playful manor.

"Who's your friend Rose?"

"Oh yeah. This is Isabella. She's my roommate"

I felt a third pair of eyes burn my neck before twisting around. A girl poised on the battered office chair smiled. She looked older than the rest of the students I'd seen. More mature, with luscious caramel waves framing her heart shaped face.

"Hello Isabella" her voice was soothing and unlike the others collected.

"I wanted to be the first one to say hello! Hello Bella!" Alice wined, grinning and raising an eyebrow at her friend. Damn she could talk fast.

I didn't know what to say. Partly because I was stunned by the hyper pixi standing before me and partly in awe of the amount of stuff they'd fit in their box room.

"Urm..hi guys" real nice Bella. Real confident.

Feeling slightly inferior and un-included I somehow managed to nod and murmur my way through the usual tsunami of back to school small talk, which I've never excelled at. Eventually Rosalie saved me with "So, Alice. Sell us some cigarettes" and then somehow talked me into paying ten dollars for a pack of 20 Windsor blue. "So smooth they sooth your throat". That's what the packet said.

She invited Alice and Esme to come down to "the woods" with us.

"I'll have to pass for now. We need to go and sell cigarettes to some people, right Essie?"

"Okay. See you there soon. Bring Emmett with you, hm?"

"The woods" was right at the edge of Culver Creek's grounds. The journey there involved crossing a swamp of sorts, passing an extremely evil looking flock of geese and trying to avoid getting murdered by nettles. All whist still working on making a good first impression.

Again, working on my first impression I attempted (and failed) to smoke the cigarette she lit for me. I spluttered and coughed sending her into fits of giggles.

"You don't smoke then?" Rhetorical question.

"Not as such" it took a while for me to control the coughing. 18 breaths to be precise. By the 19th I was smoking like a pro. If I do say so myself.

By this time Rose (she hates being called Rosalie) had relaxed. She seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying and even laughed at my murmured jokes. She told me about her friends, whom I would "fit right in with". Culver Creek's delectable headmaster Doctor Cullen and Culver Creek's more than miserable deputy headmaster Mr Denali.

It was about then I heard a loud thump and hysterical laughter.

"Fucking hell Edward, move!"

More laughter.

Finally after an extremely prolonged few seconds emerged four figures. Alice, Esme and two boys. The first laughing, his muscular body shaking for affect. He grinned as he rushed upto Rose. Kissing her like in a movie.

The second was still smirking. The smirk odd and twisted against his angular jaw line. He to was chiseled though nowhere near the first. Holy shit, how hot can the students in this school be?

"Hey Doll. This is Emmett and Edward. They're our friends" Alice bounded towards me like a puppy, pulling me into a hug.

"And yours to. I guess" Edward ran a hand through his gorgeous mahogany hair.

"Edward, you're such a flirt. Light me up honey?"

She held her unlit cigarette to mine, igniting it with the butt. She proceeded to turn her lips into an "O". Trying to blow smoke rings and giggling.

"I did it in the summer, I swear"

Right then, right there everything was amazing. Yes, it was still too hot but that didn't matter. It was too hot in a good way. This could've been my great perhaps after all. I'd made five friends that seem to somehow like me. I wasn't the tag-a-long.  
We smoked and laughed for a while. Until Rose and Emmett wanted "some time to ourselves". Edward wanted to go and find Jake and Esme got bored. Not surprisingly as she was the only one who wasn't smoking because she "doesn't want lung cancer".

Actually, once I read that being surrounded by people who smoke you get the same effects as if you were doing it yourself. I didn't feel like mentioning that to her though.

"You're quiet. I like that. Quiet people are smart people" her voice was soft like summer rain as she bent her head to look at me. Her grey eyes searching mine.

"Oh..I don't know about that.."

It was getting dark now, the amber light of her cigarette made her face glow. I could just about make out her curvy silhouette. The way her body glided from each part to the other, going in and out in all the right places. Even in the pale moonlight her grey eyes shone fiercely. Mischievously.

I could smell her scent. Balancing on the line of sweet and sickly. And I suddenly didn't feel so shy.

"I'm glad I met you Alice. You and your friends"

"Too right you are kiddo. Come on, we should go back to the dorm. The fun nazis will send out a search party otherwise"


End file.
